Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Display apparatuses include a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the scan lines. Voltage drop may occur in the scan lines due to the resistance of the scan lines. Scan signals are transmitted to pixels via the scan lines having different lengths according to the positions of the pixels. A large difference in the lengths of the scan lines results in a large difference in voltage drops in the scan lines, thereby may cause non-uniform image quality and image quality deterioration.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.